


Driven

by Ikal (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, AmeCan, Caname - Freeform, Cats, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will try to leave out angst, M/M, Neko Canada, Plot What Plot, Seven Deadly Sins, USCan, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ikal
Summary: Run away. [√]Break things. [√]Burn things. [√]Possibly kill someone. [.......√]Now what?Matthew was stuck. He tried so hard to get away from the pain but that only inflicted pain on others. He tried to forget his past but there was one problem.It starts with "Ears" and ends with "A tail"However everything got weird. The time he met Alfred. Never understanding real life and customs and all that, he had no clue why his chest hurt like hell when he met Alfred. Everything was weird and he didnt know why. He may never know why.[Okay this work was inspired by someone elses. I dont want to take all the credit for an idea that isnt 100% mine. If they are reading this and dont want it up, I will gladly take it down.][Also rated T for language]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Care of your Cat Boy, By ALfred F Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537506) by [MerryGoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/pseuds/MerryGoat). 



Matthew clawed his way through the dumpster. Gross, yeah. But it gets him by. He was just hoping the boxes underneath his feet didnt give way as he got his daily meal. As he looked, something caught his eye. When he went to reach for it, he heard a door opening. A bulky man wearing an apron walked out of the restaurant they were behind, carrying two bags of trash. He went to toss them into the dumpster when he caught sight of Matthew. He stared at the younger one and both locked eyes for what seemed like days.

 

"What the Hell are you!?" The man snapped, clearly confused. Matthew opened his mouth but couldnt speak. No sound came out. He jumped off of the boxes instead and bolted away. The man angrily called after him, but he didnt stop. He kept running and running through the once busy streets of the city, not stopping until his legs gave way. When they finally did, he turned into another alleyway, panting and gasping for air. The faint moonlight was aimed right into the alleyway and it illuminated it, brightly. Matthew turned to face the inside and walked, slowly to a pile of boxes. In the biggest one, there was what looked like and old, dirty blanket. Or at least what was left of one. Matthew crawled into the box and layed down, trying to arrange himself in the most comfortable position the space would allow.

 

When he felt his stomach growl, he muttered to himself, "Oh stop. Its only been two days since you last ate. You can go one more night longer." Then Matthew layed down again and tried to sleep. But no matter what he did, his stomach kept growling, like a child begging her mother for food. He tried blocking out the noise. Didnt work. Hitting himself. Didnt work. He even tried singing himself to sleep. But, you guessed it, didnt work. He groaned and adjusted his position again, hoping to forget his hunger. And it worked. Almost.

He had almost fallen asleep when he heard a loud crash. He flinched but didnt even open his violet eyes as he groaned, "I dont care what you think of me. Im tired and hungry so just let me sleep!" Then he heard a low growl. A dog. Not just any dog either.

"Hungry huh? What? Should I feel pity? I let you stay here in exchange for food! And have I gotten any? No!" Matthew opened his eyes as he heard the raspy voice speak up. The dog continued, "Now I think we both know what to do..." Matthew leapt out of the box as the dog snapped at him. He scrambled to his feet and the dog turned to face him. It laughed slightly as it began to change form. A man with olive skin and jet black hair appeared. His muscular frame towered over Matthew's slimmer one as he smirked, scaring him. Matthew started backing away, the other following him. They walked out of the alleyway and as soon as he got to it, Matthew fell backwards over the curb. The man started laughing as the smaller one tried to get to his feet again. Then, the man's laughter stopped as he stared at Matthew, his brown eyes scaring him. A low growl escaped his mouth, through gritted teeth as he said bitterly, "Food. Now!" Matthew turned and bolted away as the man laughed once again.

Matthew walked down the street, illuminated by the moon and street lamps only. He had been shivering and his stomach wouldnt shut up. But he continued on. He had to get food. And not for himself. He looked at his shivering hands and yelled into the cold night air, "Screw you Wrath!"

"Isnt that a little bit of wrath?" A feminine voice spoke. Matthew flung around and saw a tall girl hidden in the blanket of darkness. She stepped out and smiled, "Youre getting him food arent you? He deserves it more than you. You people are confusing. Mixes. While we on the other hand arent. Pure. We are the only pure sins. You all come and go. We dont." She smiled, "Now why dont you go on. Someone like me shouldnt be talking to someone like you, freak." A light blinded him and when it cleared, the blonde was gone.

Matthew growled and turned muttering, "Shut up Pride..." Tears started filling his eyes as his stomach begged him for food. He shook his head and started running again. Thats when he heard it. Another crash rang through the empty streets. Matthew stopped.

"Aw shit!" A voice yelled. Matthews ears perked up and he squinted in the direction the voice came from. Walking slowly, he headed towards it. He tucked his ears down and turned the corner, waiting for an attack. But instead, he noticed a blonde, about his age, who had tripped over something. Matthew walked closer to the man, who was rubbing the back of his head and clearly hadnt noticed him. Then Matthew realized, he really should have found something to eat. His stomach growled loudly, alerting the man of his presence and he looked up. They locked eyes for a few moments and neither said a thing until the man spoke up.

"What the...?" His voice was loud yet sweet to Matthew. His cerulean eyes shone with curiosity in the lights. Matthew extended his arm to the stranger, in hopes of helping him up. The other took up the offer and stood up, showing he was actually shorter than Matthew, though not by much. Matthew felt himself ease up and his ears started to show, as did his tail. The stranger jumped back and pointed at his ears and then his tail and back, completely horrified. Matthew started backing away, unsure of what to do. He tried running away from the stranger but then he felt something, or someone, grab his wrist. He turned around and both men, once again, locked eyes.

"Please. Im not...not a..." Matthew didnt want to be judged by this man he had just met.

"Youre not a monster." The stranger took the words right out of his mouth. Matthew stopped. Did this man say he wasnt a monster? But before any more thoughts could cross his mind, Matthew's stomach growled again. The stranger laughed, "Hungry? I could get you some food if you trust me." Matthew nodded eagerly. He just wanted food to eat. The stanger pulled him along and they stopped at an apartment building. Most of the lights were off, "Sorry...Its not much."

"Its good."Matthew spoke for the first time, nearly startling the other. The man smiled as he unlocked the door and walked up the stairs. They arrived at yet another door, and the man unlocked that one too.

"Make yourself at home." The man gestured to the house and then walked to the kitchen. As he walked off, Matthew wandered to the couch and layed down. A few moments later, the stranger walked out if the kitchen, completely empty handed. He noticed Matthews tail hanging over the arm of the couch.

Walking over to him, the stranger started, "Since its morning, do you just want m-" He stopped as soon as he saw Matthew curled up on the couch, sleeping. The stranger smiled. He knew right then, right there, he was going to enjoy Matthews company. For however long that was.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew awoke to the smell of pancakes. He rolled himself over and realized he was in a different room than the one he crashed in. He was also covered with a large, cream coloured comforter. Matthew yawned and pushed away the blankets, standing up and stretching his limbs. He walked out of the room, still yawning and rubbing his eyes. His old, torn shirt was gone and he wore a light blue sweater that reached over his waist. He was also wearing dark shorts that cover his knees. When he realized what he was wearing he started freaking out.

"Did that guy...did he change me!?" He started to feel anger and he stormed out into the living room. When he didnt see the stranger, he went to the kitchen but he wasnt there either. He called out, "Hello...?"

"Oh hey. Your finally up." In the archway, the stranger appeared. His hair was all messy, he was wearing a sweater like Matthew's and pajama pants. Matthew didnt respond right away, but he didnt realize he was staring until, "Um...Are you okay?" Matthew snapped out of his trance and shook his head. The stranger smiled, "Hungry?"

"Oh...Mhm." Matthew followed the stranger to the dining room where he had a plate full of pancakes set on the table. Both sat down and helped themselves to the food.

"Alfred. My names Alfred. I just thought I should probably tell you." Matthew looked up at him, unclear of what to do.

When he realized what he had to say, he spoke, "Mines Matthew." Both sat there, nervous to talk. Then Matthew sighed, "I know what youre thinking. So ill just explain." Alfred looked up, mouth filled with pancakes, confused. Matthew continued, "Im a lab experiment. And no, Ive never been human. I wasnt changed. That kind of explains it..." When Alfred didnt answer, Matthew got worried and muttered, "Oh god you hate me..."

"Hate you?" Alfred laughed, "Why would I hate you? Thats cool! So...What about those ears? Do they work?" Alfred pointed at his 'human' ears. Matthew reached up as if he didnt know he had 'human' ears.

"O-oh..! No...Im deaf in them. But theyre there just in case I need to hide my cat ears."

"Why would you hide them?! You look adorable!" Alfred placed his face in his palm as his elbow rested on the table. Matthew just started blushing as Alfred laughed.

He then looked relieved, "Oh you were lying." Alfred shook his head. The other looked at him confused, "You were laughing... Is that not what laughing indicates? Isnt it a bad thing?"

Alfred looked at him bewildered, "What? Youve never heard someone laugh as a good thing?" When Matthew shook his head, Alfred explained, "Well usually when someone laughs, its a good thing. It represents happiness. Sometimes if someone is embarrassed, like you, someone will laugh for many reasons. Like, because its funny, or, in your case, because its really...really adorable..." He said the last few words in a dreamy voice. Matthew looked in his eyes and felt himself burn up.

"Uh...is it just me or is it hot in here?" He asked. Alfred sat up, realizing what he just did, and nodded his head.

"Yeah, youre right." He stood up and walked over to the glass door. He pulled it open and walked out onto the porch, taking in the cool breeze. Matthew stood up and followed the blonde outside, standing right next to him as they looked down into the city park, now bustling with life. The trees danced as the children played. Adults got together and talked while dogs ran around. The sky was a baby blue, with no clouds visible, and the sun shone down on them from the side. Everything was so...so...nice.

"Wow...Its so beautiful." Matthew gaped at everything, finding it hard to take it all in. Hes never seen it from so high up.

"Yeah. The city's usually alive at this time. Im just glad it isnt cloudy out." Alfred turned his head to look towards the floor. There was a little girl waving up at them. She was in a wheelchair and her nurse was pushing it. He waved back to her and smiled. Matthew looked down as well to see what the American was waving at, and as soon as he saw her, he felt bad.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Hm?" Alfred looked up at him, confused, until he realized what he was asking,"Oh! No. Not really. Her name is Maia. It means warrior and that kind of fits for her. She has Leukemia so she lives there." He pointed to the hospital, then continued, "She comes by here everyday so she can go to the park and play with the other kids. Ive met her quite a few times. Shes a real sweet girl." He looked down to her and waved again.

"Whats Leukemia?"

"Oh. Well its a very deadly sickness that could kill her. But it also, could not. It depends on if they cure her or not."

"Why wouldnt they cure her?"

"Well, not every form of Leukemia is the same, so they may not have the tools to cure hers."

"Oh..." Matthew looked away, feeling regretful. Alfred put his hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Dont worry." So he didnt. He wouldnt.

Everything was silent until Alfred backed away from the railing and walked into the dining room again. Matthew turned to him and then followed him in. Not knowing where to go, he just followed the other until they arrived by the door of the room that Matthew had awoken in.

"Im going to get changed okay? Once Im done, so can you." Then, with that, he walked into the room and shut the door, gently. Matthew nodded to no one and walked over to the couch, sitting on its brown leather.

He then had a thought, "Did he sleep with me!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! Ive been working on schoolwork. Like in ELA ive been writing fan fiction. Everyone thought it was a lot when one girl wrote one and a third pages (front and back) and then there me...on my seventh...someone stop me cause my friend cant... Im also sorry I havent updated Shattered Glass in forever. Again schoolwork. (I finished it. I got 10 pages..>u<)
> 
>  
> 
> Random Update: Okay. So this is random and doesnt have anything to do with the story but i found it quite funny so...yeah. Story time!
> 
> Okay, so im typing this on my DS. I have streetpass so I connect with anyone else i pass by, and i can (mii)t their miis..that was a bad pun. But whenever you do, you can send public messages or create private ones that they will see the next time they see you. (you change it everytime you meet them) But so, i take my DS to school with me every day, in hopes of connecting with people. And every day, im not in disappointment. Theres one guy, Iron Man (yes thats the name), that i see almost every day. And more recently weve been sending private messages. (stupid shit like "Where ya socks!?") My public message is "Howdy! Im Flowey!" And I got a private message from Iron Man reading, "Are you (Imma just put Li) Li"  
> *Silence* I have a mini heart attack right there. That girl he just said isnt me-but shes one of my best friends! I respond with "You know Li!?" (obviously the names longer but...not by much XP). I havent gotten a response yet cause I have to wait until tomorrow, but ill keep you updated. (Also the reason he asked that was cause my public message is something she says all the time) I died and I cant wait to tell her about this XD
> 
> Edit: I know him. Sorta. Were good (better) buddies now. >u<

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! Ill try to make them longer I promise!


End file.
